ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jegan
was a former member of the organization Demon Card and in its sub-group Oración Seis. He was a sentinoid of the Dragon Race from the Mystic Realm. History Jegan was an outsider among his kind for most of his life because of his introverted personality. He became obsessed with a girl called Julia and was extremely jealous with Let, Julia's lover. To spite those who he felt shunned him and to steal Julia from Let, Jegan destroyed their village and killed their kind. Jegan faked Julia's death in Let's eyes with an illusion, making him bury another person instead. Jegan also faked Let's death in Julia's eyes in a similar fashion after Let left the village, and made her subservient to his whim through mind control. In the manga, bandits had defiled it during their absence and she was forced to perform her dragon trial on unsacred ground, thus failing and turning into a full dragon, devoid of a will of its own; in the anime, Julia fought off Jegan's control of her temporarily, and in order to get her permanently he intentionally failed her dragon trial by performing it outside of a village shrine. Appearance Jegan has medium length blonde hair that barely reaches to his shoulders. A blue hook-like design with a double-sided arrow going vertically through it adorns his right eye. His outfit consists of a brown jacket with lighter fringes and fluffy white (sometimes depicted as grey in the anime) outlining around the neck, waist, and cuffs of the jacket; matching pants, black gloves, and black boots. Synopsis Mystery of Elie arc Jegan and Julia joined Demon Card, and he became a member of the Oracion Seis. After Shuda's defeat and apparent death at the hands of Haru Glory, Jegan was summoned to King's presence to determine who would kill the boy in retribution. Sometime later, Jegan and Julia retrieved fellow Oracion Seis members Reina and Berial when King summoned their group to his presence. Reunion with a Rival Jegan and the rest of the Oracion Seis survived a reformed King's attempt to kill them when he destroyed the Demon Card headquarters by going into hiding for several months beforehand. They later returned to find Lucia Raregroove, and they ended up in Symphonia, where he has confronted the Haru's group. They then decided to eliminate Elie, in order to prevent the possible release of Etherion in any future meeting with Lucia. For Jegan, it was an opportunity to relive some old scores, as an enraged Let was among Haru's group. The two battled and despite Let's success of performing the Dragon Trial single, Jegan still proved to be too powerful, and Let ended up being photosynthesized into a tree by Jegan's Six Star Dark Bring Yggdrasil The Oracion Seis appeared to be victorious, as Let and Musica were defeated by Jegan and Reina respectively. However, a furious Haru proceeded to engage the members of Oracion Seis one by one. After punching Julius in the face, Haru attacked Jegan fiercely. Using the various forms of The Ten Commandments in quick succession, Haru was able to wound Jegan and Berial significantly before he was subdued by Haja. Unfortunately for the Oracion Seis, they were unable to kill Elie. Etherion was unleashed in an unexpected and partial manner by the enraged girl, and the further untimely arrival of Sieghart turned the tide of battle in the favor of Haru's group. The group was forced to make a hasty retreat. A New Mission After they have returned to Demon Card's new HQ, they were greeted by none other than Lucia himself, who was then appointed by Oracion Seis member Haja as the new King of Demon Card. After Lucia's subsequent coronation, Jegan was tasked with retrieving the Sinclaire piece Vampire from the demon lord Pumpkin Doryu, the leader of the rival terrorist organization Drew's Commandos. However, Jegan wasn't successful, and Vampire would eventually end up in the hands of Haru's group, following their defeat of the demon lord. Jegan's Last Stand To retrieve Vampire from Haru's group, Jegan leads his dragon army against them, while they were on a route to the last piece of Rave. It was at this point that Jegan and Let would fight one last time atop an Imperial dragon in the skies above, as Haru and the rest flew away and preoccupied Jegan's other dragons. Just like before, Jegan and the power of Yggdrasil proved to be too much for Let, and he was forced to resort to drastic measures; Let would invoke the power of the Dragon God, at the cost of his own life. Because of the incredible power that Let now possessed, he was able to overpower Jegan and defeat him; at the same time, Let threw an elixir at Julia for her to consume, which would've transformed her into a seijin. With Jegan defeated, his control over the dragons waver, and they all depart. The Imperial dragon regains its free will and indirectly throws Jegan and Let off of it as it departs, and Julia flies for the falling Let. As he plummets to the ocean, he sees Julia has chosen Let over him again and was overcome with absolute defeat. Life and Death Jegan washed up in the beach of Wrist Dome, the Roofed City. He was found and then cared for by a girl named Jana, but a desperate Jegan, due to Julia choosing Let over him, was determined to die. However, a conversation with his brother Jade, the Empire's Western General, caused him to rethink his decision and instead begin anew. Unfortunately, this was not to last, as the city is soon bombarded by meteors from space, courtesy of Shakuma and his apprentice Haja, who were out to retrieve the Sinclaire piece Last Physics and to eliminate Jegan for his failure and weakness. Jegan dies trying in vain to save Janna from the meteor shower, much to his brother Jade's grief and outrage. Powers and abilities Dragon Tamer: Jegan has the ability to control dragons and has managed to effortless control an entire legion of them. How he attained this power is never stated but it probably has something to do with him being a member of the dragon race. Yggdrasil: The "tree" Six Star Dark Bring possessed by Jegan, it has several abilities: *'Power Absorption': This enables Jegan to absorb all energy and damage inflicted upon him. This ability is not without its limits, as Sieghart's more powerful spells and Let's Dragon God-enhanced might have been known to overcome it. *'Albero Blade': Large trees sprout from the ground and attack the opponent with their branches at high-speeds. *'Seed Vulcan': Small plants sprout from the ground and fire seeds at rapid-fire. If a seed hits an opponent, it will implant itself within them and steadily grow, feeding on their power until they are entirely consumed, at which point they become trees themselves. Seijin: A member of the Dragon Race is originally in human form until the age of 20, when they transform into a han'ryu, or human/dragon hybrids. At age 21, they must perform a ritual within one of their village's holy shrines to expel the dark dragon spirit within them, after which they are transformed into a seijin, an adult human reborn with incredible power (however, they're still technically of the Dragon Race, and not completely "human", per se). Should one fail the ritual, he would instead become a full dragon, devoid of a mind of its own. A ritual performed outside of the Demon World and a holy shrine, and beyond the required age, is almost guaranteed to fail. A seijin possesses power greater than that of a young Dragon Race, a han'ryu, or a full dragon. Mystic Dragon Dream: The Dragon Race are skilled at several fighting and mystical arts; this is their technique for hypnosis and illusions. Fighting powers: Jegan was arguably the Dragon Race's finest warrior, greater than even Let (who referred to the former as "the rival I couldn't surpass"). While he made extensive use of his black zweihander broadsword (his primary weapon) and Yggdrasil in his battles with Let in the present, he has been shown to be capable of beating Let without either weapon, as was shown in their battles in the Demon World, or even in the fight in Symphonia. Let is still probably more proficient in unarmed combat than Jegan, due to their preferred fighting styles. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Card members Category:Oracion Seis Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Race Category:Sentinoids